The Sleepover
by iloveromance
Summary: When Frasier and Martin throw Daphne out of the condo after yet another fight w/Sherry, she has no where to go.. until she finds her way to the Montana. Loosely based on "Daphne Hates Sherry".
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast...

One minute she was arguing with Sherry and now... well, she still wasn't exactly sure what had happened.

She'd run out of Frasier's condo so quickly that she hadn't stopped to consider where she might end up.

But now, as she stood in the hallway, she wondered how she'd ended up here. It certainly hadn't been her

intention, inviting herself over like this; her bag thrown over her shoulder as though she were going to a

sleepover.

But she had nowhere else to go, except home.

And right now that was out of the question.

She wasn't even sure if she had a home anymore.

The thought caused the familiar ache to rise in her chest. She knew it was wrong to argue with Mr. Crane's

girlfriend, but the woman was simply infuriating.

Unfortunately, she'd gone too far...

She stood in front of the door, wondering if it wasn't better to just leave. Surely she could find a place to sleep.

But the thought of what could happen if she stayed here made her heart flutter.

Before she could stop herself, she was knocking on the door. Within seconds it was opened and she found

herself face to face with Niles...

"Daphne..." He said, looking as though he might faint.

"H-Hello, Dr. Crane." She said, her quivering voice revealing just how nervous she was.

He opened the door for her "Won't you..." he said, his voice trailing away.

"Thank you." She said, walking into the apartment. "I'm sorry to be stoppin' by unannounced. I-I just..."

"Yes, Daphne?"

She looked at him and sighed. "You know what? This isn't right; me botherin' you like this. I should just go-."

"No!" he yelled, startling her. "I-I mean... I don't want you to leave."

She smiled, despite the pain in her heart. "You don't?"

"Well... you're upset and... you shouldn't be alone. If you don't mind my asking, why are you here anyway? I

mean, it is rather late."

"Oh. Well..." She looked away, embarrassed as her eyes filled with tears. If she told him the real reason she'd

ended up at his apartment, he might not be so happy to see her. In fact, he'd probably throw her out.

Wouldn't be the first time that it's happened tonight.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne, what's wrong?"

Slowly she turned to him. "Oh, Dr. Crane... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, but she was just so

horrid!"

"Who?"

"Sherry. B-but it was me own fault. I just let the awful things she said get to me. I should have kept me mouth

shut but I couldn't help meself! She hates me!"

Niles sighed. "Sherry can be difficult, but I'm sure that whatever happened was because of her... opinionated

demeanor. I simply can't imagine anyone being anything but captivated by you."

Daphne's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Dr. Crane, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She took his

hand, smiling when he gasped at her touch.

"Daphne, why don't you sit down here and we can talk about this?" He asked, pointing to the fainting couch

that sat in the middle of the room.

"Oh, but Dr. Crane, I don't really think I should-."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should never have interfered." Niles said. "You must be hungry. Why don't I make you

something to eat?"

"Please don't go to all that trouble, Dr. Crane. I... hardly think I'm worth it." Daphne said.

"Daphne... you're worth so much... well... ahem... It's no trouble at all. Just have a seat and I'll be right back."

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand. "You're very kind."

She watched as Niles disappeared into the kitchen.

Alone in his living room, she rose and adjusted the oscillating fan, hoping to get some relief from the heat.

But she had far more on her mind than just the temperature.


	2. Chapter 2

She returned to the fainting couch, nervously rubbing her hands as she waited for him to return.

As sweet as he had been to her, she felt like such an intruder. And if she'd had anywhere else to go...

Unexpectedly memories of her horrible evening came flooding back, causing the tears to return as well. She

tried to keep them at bay, but a sob escaped.

"Daphne?"

She looked up to see Niles staring at her in alarm. He was holding a tray and the heavenly aroma of an omelet

wafted in her direction. He sat the tray down on the dining room table and was at her side in an instant.

He sat down beside her and slowly put his arm around her. As soon as she felt his hand on her shoulder, she

collapsed onto his chest like a rag doll.

"Oh Daphne! Heavens! What's happened?"

She sobbed into his chest, her tears spilling onto his white shirt. His gentle hand ran up and down her back,

calming her a little.

After what seemed like forever, she lifted her head and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I don't

mean to be carryin' on like this, but it's just so hard to believe that it really happened..."

"_What_ happened, Daphne?"

But she could only shake her head. The thought of telling him what had happened was completely humiliating.

As sweet as he was, she couldn't bear think of him hating her for hurting his family.

"Daphne, you're hurting, and... well... I want to help you. I'll do anything. Anything at all."

"As much as I'd like to get this off me chest, I'm afraid it would come with consequences." Daphne said.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I just don't want you to hate me. Dr. Crane. When I tell you, I mean."

"Oh Daphne, never in a million years could I hate you." Niles said. "You're an absolute angel."

She blinked, unable to believe she'd heard him right. But judging by the redness in his face, she had.

His incredibly kind compliment touched her heart, but instead of smiling, it brought another tear.

"Daphne, I promise that whatever you say will stay between us. Always..."

Daphne swallowed hard.

"All right. Well... It started out just an ordinary day. I was makin' breakfast for your father and brother when

Sherry walks in and practically took over the preparations. I tried to explain to her that I'd rather cook

somethin' healthy for Dr and Mr. Crane, instead of the fried food she was cookin. I meant no harm, really. Just

lookin' out for your father and brother's health."

"And for that I'm truly grateful Daphne. You really are an angel." Niles said.

"Not to your father's girlfriend." Daphne said.

"Well I'm sure that Dad and Frasier were appreciative as well."

"Sadly, no." Daphne said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I just opened a can of worms when I remarked about Sherry's cookin. She got all bent out of shape

and started attackin' me about everything from me taste in men to the clothes I wear. And then she stared in

on me cookin' as well."

"That's outrageous!" Niles said.

"It gets worse." Daphne said.

Niles gave her his undivided attention. "Go on..."

"Well, she said I'm no good for your father; that he's better off without me since she's there now and that I'm

incompetent as a health care professional. I don't mind people insultin' me character, but when they insult me

work that I went to school so long to excel in... Well, I'd just had enough. I lashed out at her, sayin' things that

I'd never say to me brothers even. Horrid, insulting things. I just couldn't help meself."

"But Daphne you had every right to defend yourself after what she put you through." Niles said.

"Yes, but it was the biggest row I've ever gotten meself into. And right in front of your father and brother!"

"Now Daphne, everyone has disagreements from time to time." Niles said.

"Dr. Crane, you're being awfully sweet, but I don't think you understand." Daphne said.

"What happened?"

The gentle way he asked the question touched her heart, and she couldn't control the sob that escaped.

"Oh Dr. Crane... Your father fired me!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Niles asked in disbelief. "Daphne that's horrible! You're Frasier's employee and Dad had no right to-."

"I'm afraid that your brother was even angrier than your father. As soon as Mr. Crane let me have it for _hurtin'_

_Sherry's feelin's_ as he put it, Dr Crane told me to pack me things and get out. Said I was causin' your father's

blood pressure to rise to _unacceptable levels_."

"Why, I'm just going to call Frasier and demand that he apologize to you! How _dare_ he and Dad hurt you like

this!" He picked up he phone, prepared to dial.

"No.. I deserved it, I suppose."

Slowly he put the phone back on the table. "Daphne..."

"It's okay, really. I just... didn't have anywhere else to go and-."

She gasped as another sob consumed her and she cried into her hands.

"Daphne... my God... this has to be tearing you up inside." Niles said, taking her in his arms. "Come here..."

"Oh Dr. Crane..." Daphne said as she sobbed into his shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"Now Daphne, you have nothing to be sorry for."

He held her close; closer than she'd been held in a long time, stroking her hair. It was the first time in ages that

she'd ever felt truly loved.

Finally she sat up and looked at him. "I'm sure I must look like a bloody mess, with me mascara smearin' all over

the place. And this heat doesn't help things at all."

"I'm sorry about that." Niles said. "Unfortunately the extravagant price of a place at the Montana doesn't come

with air conditioning. Normally it's not a burden, but tonight..."

Daphne rose from the fainting couch. "Oh... Yes, I see. Well...I suppose I should be gettin' back home... Oh

right. I don't have a home. Or a job for that matter." She laughed nervously. "Well... might as well call a taxi to

take me to a hotel for the night. Not like I have any place else to go."

She walked to the door, trying to ignore the fact that Niles was incredibly handsome in his white shirt and white

pants. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Dr. Crane. It truly touches me heart."

"Daphne, wait." Niles said when her hand reached for the doorknob.

"Yes?"

"Please... stay. I don't want you going out this late alone."

She was stunned by the offer. "Stay here with you? Are you sure?"

"I insist. I wouldn't be able to sleep, knowing that you're all alone, hurting and..."

"But where would I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room." Niles answered.

"What?"

"I-I mean... there's plenty of room and well... I can move the fan upstairs. It oscillates, you know."

"But what about you?"

"Oh... well... I'll figure something out." Niles said.

"Dr. Crane, I'm not going to inconvenience you just because of some stupid thing I did. I'll just sleep here on

the couch."

"You'll do nothing of the sort. It's dreadfully hot and I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Is there

anything else I can get you?"

"Well, I never got to taste that delicious omelet."

"Oh, Heavens! I'd forgotten all about that!" Niles said. He hurried to the table and picked up the plate. "I'm

afraid it's gotten cold. I'll go warm it up and bring you some tea to go with it. Just sit right here and I'll be back

in a second."

Overcome with gratitude, Daphne hugged Niles. "Thank you, so much, Dr. Crane."

"You're welcome, Daphne." He said, with a boyishly handsome grin on his face.

She sat down at the table, but couldn't resist peering into the kitchen where Niles was hurrying to warm up her

food.

Minutes later he returned with a piping hot plate and a cup of tea.

"Dr. Crane this is much too generous of you."

"Nonsense. I don't want you going hungry." Niles said. "I'll leave you to eat and I'll go and fix up a place for you

to sleep."

She couldn't help but smile when he walked up the stairs, pausing to glance at her before he disappeared from

sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Savoring the last bite of her omelet, Daphne rose from the table and carried her plate and cup into the kitchen.

She looked around, remembering the last time she'd been in here.

They were chopping vegetables...

Suddenly the familiar song ran through her head_...  
><em>

"Daphne?"

She jumped the unexpected voice and turned around.

"Oh, Dr. Crane! You startled me!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you..."

"Yes?"

"You're smiling." He observed. "I hope that means you're feeling better?"

Daphne blushed. "Yes, I guess I am."

"And you enjoyed your meal?"

"Oh yes. Thank you. You're a wonderful cook, Dr. Crane."

"It was my pleasure." He said, giving her a heartwarming smile. "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I ran a bath

for you...um in the master bathroom and I put out some fresh towels. I thought you might be more comfortable

in there. The other bathrooms are a bit small."

"I can't thank you enough. I'll just finish gettin' this mess cleaned up and then-."

"No! Absolutely not!" Niles said firmly.

"I'm sorry?" Daphne asked, surprised by his outburst.

"I won't have you doing any housework. Now... you're my guest and I insist that you allow me to pamper you

because I lov- um, well..." Niles grabbed a nearby business card from the kitchen counter and began to fan

himself with it. "My... it certainly is hot. Why don't you go upstairs and make yourself comfortable while I clean

up the kitchen? You must be exhausted after all you've been through tonight."

Daphne took Niles' hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you, Dr. Crane." Then before she could stop herself,

she kissed his cheek, smiling when he gasped.

His hand lingered in hers until she reached the kitchen door, and then slowly fell to his side.

When she reached the landing, she glanced down into the living room, surprised to find him watching her. Their

eyes met and his face reddened, before he quickly glanced away and retreated into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne closed her eyes and leaned against the foam bath pillow, sighing as she soaked in the mound of

scented bubbles.

It was absolute heaven.

The large marble bathroom seemed more suited to a palace than a luxury apartment complex. And even though

Dr. Crane lived here alone, Daphne couldn't help but wonder why she'd found a bottle of blue bubble bath

perched on the edge of the large sunken bathtub.

Normally she didn't splurge on such frivolous items for herself; especially when it came to her boss's money but

after a particularly upsetting break-up with yet another boyfriend, she'd come home and cried on Frasier's

shoulder. Graciously he told her that she should do something to pamper herself, and told her to buy herself

something special at the store; his treat.

So when she saw the bottle in Niles' bathroom, she'd picked it up and poured a cap- full into the running water;

the heavenly aroma filling the entire bathroom.

It was her favorite brand.

She'd mentioned it to Niles briefly one day when he was helping her unpack the groceries after a recent

shopping trip to buy groceries at QFC.

Surely it wasn't left over from his marriage to Maris. She couldn't imagine a woman like Niles' ex-wife even

remotely interested in pampering. Why, Niles told her that Maris didn't even like to hold hands!

But still she wondered where the bottle of bubble bath had come from. It was almost as though he'd been

expecting Daphne to...

She shoved the thought from her mind. Niles had no idea that she would show up at his doorstep so there was

no sense in speculating.

But it didn't matter anyway. For the first time in months she felt completely relaxed.

It was only when she heard footsteps in the hallway that she realized just how long she'd been soaking in the

tub.

"Daphne, are you okay in there?" Niles muffled voice said through the door.

"Yes, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry I've been in here so long. I'll be out in a minute. I just-."

"No rush at all. Just take your time. I just wanted to tell you that your sleeping quarters are ready."

Daphne smiled; her heart warming at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Quickly she grabbed a plush towel from the towel rack and dried herself off. When she changed into her

nightgown, she rummaged through her overnight bag, panicking when she realized what she'd done. In her

haste to leave Frasier's apartment, she'd forgotten to pack her robe.

Well this was awkward.

She certainly couldn't be walking around Niles' apartment in her nightgown. She didn't even do that at home!

Home...

Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them away. What good would it do to dwell on what had happened at

Frasier's? It certainly wouldn't change anything.

She shivered, wishing she'd remembered to pack her robe. Her eyes surveyed the huge bathroom, landing on

the silk robe that hung on the door.

No... it was wrong to borrow things that didn't belong to her; especially when she'd come over in the middle of

the night, unannounced.

But when she shivered again, her hand reached for the robe and wrapped it around her. For something so

lightweight, it was amazingly warm. Perhaps that had something to do with the person to whom the robe

belonged.

She reached for the door knob and turned, surprised when it opened automatically.

"Dr. Crane!"

His eyes were transfixed as he looked her up and down.

Self-consciously, she pulled the robe closer to her body. "Oh, I'm sorry. You see, I forgot me robe and I was a

bit cold so I-."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Dr Crane? Are you all right?"

"You look..."

She smiled at the unspoken compliment. "Thank you."

"Um, well... You must be tired. I'll show you to your room." Niles said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

She followed him a few steps down the hallway, gasping slightly when he stopped and opened the double

doors.

"Well... here we are. I hope it's too your liking." Niles said.

"It's stunning, Dr. Crane, but I couldn't possibly stay in your room."

"Please Daphne. I insist."

Suddenly she felt helpless. "Where will you sleep?"

"I'll take the guest room." He replied.

Daphne peered into the small guest room across the hall, surprised to notice how sparsely decorated it was. "I

wouldn't feel right, Dr. Crane. Besides, there's hardly any furniture in here."

"Yes, I know." Niles said, almost embarrassed by the fact. "I just haven't had a chance to decorate it properly."

Daphne picked up her purse and bag. "Well I think it's a lovely room and I won't mind it one bit."

"But Daphne, I-."

"Look, Dr. Crane. Maybe it's best if I just leave. I can see that this is all a terrible inconvenience for you and that

definitely wasn't my intention. I'm not going to let you sleep in the guest room of your own home. And if you'd

prefer that I not sleep in there either, then..."

"It's well after midnight." Niles said. "Please stay."

"All right. I'll accept your more than generous offer, but I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No." Niles said firmly.

"Dr Crane, this is ridiculous! We have to sleep somewhere! What do you suggest we do?"

Niles looked around the room. "Well, this is quite a predicament. Neither of us wants the other to stay in the

guest room, and my bedroom floor-or any floor for that matter is completely out of the question."

"And since it's so hot downstairs..." Daphne added; suddenly noticing how hot it had become in the bedroom,

despite the oscillating fan.

"There's only one thing we can do." Niles finished.

They stared at each other; the unspoken answer echoing throughout the room.

"What should we do, Dr. Crane?" Daphne dared to ask.

Niles glanced at the middle of the room. "It's a king-sized bed. There's plenty of room... um... for two."

Daphne's throat went dry. "There certainly seems to be, but surely you aren't suggesting that we-."

"L-look, Daphne. I-I know it sounds... horrible. I mean the last thing I would ever do is..."

Daphne glanced longingly at the huge bed, the goose-down comforter and pillows inviting her in...

"I didn't mean to-."

She smiled at Niles' shyness.

"I know you didn't."

"So..."

Daphne swallowed hard and looked at Niles. "Well, you know...I am rather exhausted."


	6. Chapter 6

Niles tried unsuccessfully to hide the small grin on his face.

"You are? I mean... of course you're tired. Here... let me fix the pillows for you."

He walked to the bed, his fingers trembling when he pulled back the edge of the comforter and sheets.

Daphne smiled shyly. "Here... I guess you'd like your robe back." She untied the belt and slid the robe from her

body.

Almost instantly she could feel Niles staring at her.

Suddenly she wished she'd picked another nightgown instead of this short red satin one she'd bought on sale

at The Bon department store.

What was she thinking?

And worse... what would _he _think?

She watched him grab the edge of the sleigh bed for support.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Change?" he repeated; his voice quivering when he spoke.

She smiled; a silent _thank you_ for his admiration of her appearance. These days he was the only man who

noticed her.

"You aren't planning on sleeping in your clothes, are you?" she asked with a grin.

He looked at his white shirt and pants.

"Oh..." he said with a nervous laugh. "Right. How silly of me. I'll be right back."

Daphne watched as he grabbed a pair of dark green silk pajamas from his dresser drawer and carried them into

the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Alone in the bedroom, she climbed into the bed, practically melting into the sheets, blankets and pillows that

were softer than she ever imagined.

When the door opened she looked over and saw Niles emerge from the bathroom dressed in his pajamas and

robe, causing her heart to flutter rapidly at the sight of him.

He was so handsome...

She quickly turned onto her side, pretending she hadn't seen him. She could hear his padded footsteps as he

moved toward the bed and drew back the covers. Before she knew it, he had climbed into bed.

Her heart nearly stopped and she didn't dare turn around.

"You comfortable?" he asked, sounding more nervous than she'd ever noticed before.

"Oh... I'm fine. Thank you." She said; her voice quivering almost as badly.

"Well... Goodnight then." he said turning out the light.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

In the darkness, she clutched the comforter to her and tried to relax, but she was completely aware of him

laying beside her; his breathing and the gentle whir of the fan the only sounds.

But she was sure he could hear the thundering of her beating heart loud and clear...


	7. Chapter 7

Niles lay in bed, barely able to breathe. How could he, when the woman of his dreams was lying right beside

him? She was an angel... a goddess...

And she was in his bed.

The thought almost caused him to take leave of his senses.

It could have only been a force from God that kept him from reaching out to touch the satiny fabric of her

nightgown. The touch that would surely cause her to turn and face him; her smile making her appear even more

beautiful... something that he didn't think was possible. As they gazed into each other's eyes, he would gently

pull her toward him; their mouths coming together for a tender, lingering kiss. And then...

Dear God, it was hot in here.

Ever so quietly he climbed out of bed, taking great care not to disturb her. He crossed the room and began to

adjust the fan, dismayed when he realized that it was already on its highest setting.

Well, this confirmed it. He'd simply have to invest in another oscillating fan. He glanced over to the bed where

Daphne lay, sleeping like an angel; her hair splayed across the pillow like strands of silk, and his breath caught

in his throat.

Better make that two oscillating fans.

He returned to the bed and crawled under the covers, wincing when the bed creaked softly. When Daphne

began to stir he froze, praying he hadn't woken her up.

It was bad enough knowing that she was asleep next to him. But if she woke up, he had no idea what he

would do; what he would say.

He turned onto his side; his hand propped against his cheek, and stared at her. A rush of longing came over

him; a longing to breathe in the scent of her hair. Before he realized what was happening, he reached over and

ran his finger through her hair.

"Niles..." She sighed before turning onto her back.

He stared at her, unable to believe what he'd heard. Quickly he jerked his hand back, certain that any second

his heart would stop.

She'd spoken his name... not the formal way she usually said it... _Dr. Crane_... but his _name_.

_Niles..._

This was going to be a long night...


	8. Chapter 8

The early morning light streamed through the large window, causing Daphne to stir. She opened her eyes and

looked around, focusing on the oscillating fan that was working madly to cool the overheated room with little

success.

With a sigh she turned onto her side and sank into the pillows before drifting back to sleep. Seconds later, she

felt as sudden movement, signaling that she wasn't alone.

Her eyes flickered open and her heart began to race.

What in the world?

Just as she was about to change positions, a masculine arm encircled her body, pulling her slightly until she

could feel her back pressed against something.

Or someone...

Oh God...

Now she remembered where she was... and who she was in bed with.

She swallowed hard, not knowing whether to panic or savor this peaceful moment.

She could feel his breath against her neck as she slowly inched her way toward him, amazed at how perfectly

she fit against his body.

In his arms, she was happier than she'd been in months and she sighed contently.

"Niles..." she breathed.

"Yes, Daphne?" He sighed.

"This is nice, isn't it?" She said, unable to stop smiling.

"It's wonderful... I feel like I've died and gone to... OH GOD!"

Niles bolted upright, causing Daphne to do the same.

"Dr. Crane! What's wrong?" She asked in alarm.

He stared at her, his hand over his heart, panting as though he were about to hyperventilate.

"Daphne, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

She smiled warmly. "Dr. Crane, it's all right. You did nothin' wrong."

He sighed, obviously relieved by this news. "Well... thank God for that. You must be hungry, so... I'll go make

you some breakfast."

"You're spoiling me, Dr. Crane, offerin' to make me breakfast after everythin' else you've done for me. I'm

flattered, really. But you know... I'm still a bit tired, so if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep for a little while

longer."

When she smiled at him, he moved to the bed and, in a surprising gesture, began to rearrange her pillows in an

attempt to make her more comfortable.

"You're very sweet, Dr. Crane."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Niles said. "Um... sweet dreams."

When he closed the door behind him, Daphne's heart warmed, knowing that her dreams couldn't possibly get

any sweeter than what had happened in the past several moments.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't get to the fainting couch fast enough.

Dear God, what was he _thinking_, coming onto Daphne like that? It was never his intention-although he couldn't

deny that the thought had definitely run through his mind.

For a few blissful moments he had held her in his arms while they slept.

Ironically it was like a dream come true.

The light-headed-ness returned and his heart beat faster than he thought was humanly possible. Somehow he

managed to lie back against the fainting couch cushion and slowly closed his eyes.

"_You're very kind, Dr. Crane..."_

Her words echoed in his mind like a lullaby.

_Daphne..._

Daphne!

He bolted upright, horrified that he'd forgotten why he'd come downstairs in the first place. Running into the

kitchen, he searched frantically for the ingredients for the perfect breakfast.

Several minutes later, he stepped back and admired his work; amazed at the results. Fluffy waffles, topped

with strawberries and the faintest dusting of powdered sugar along with a drizzle of maple syrup...and to wash

it down, a glass of orange juice.

He had to admit, it was exquisite.

But something was missing. He looked around the kitchen; his eyes landing on the cherry wood counter.

Of course!

With a snip of the kitchen scissors, he trimmed the stem of a vibrant red rose and lovingly placed it in a small

vase.

Perfect...

Sure it was risky, adding a touch of romance to an otherwise ordinary breakfast.

But if it won her heart, then it was all worth it.

The thought caused his chest to warm.

His confidence restored, he picked up the tray and carried it up the stairs. When he reached the bedroom, he

balanced the tray in one hand, and knocked on the door with his other.

"Daphne?"

When she didn't respond, he pushed the door open and walked inside where he found her sleeping peacefully.

He set the tray on the dresser and moved toward the bed.

She looked so beautiful... the sight of her sleeping form was the most striking thing he'd ever seen.

For several minutes, he could only stare; wishing he could take her in his arms and kiss her... the way she was

meant to be kissed.

But he simply couldn't bear the thought of awakening her.

The heavenly aroma of her breakfast wafted through the room...

And to his surprise, stirred her awake.

She yawned and sat upright, turning to face him.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Good morning, Daphne."

"Something sure smells good."

He looked around, amazed that he'd already forgotten about the breakfast tray. Quickly he went to retrieve it.

"Well, I thought you might be hungry, so I... well..."

Wordlessly he handed her the tray of food, slightly hurt when she gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry! I know this is awfully foreword of me... especially after... what happened earlier. I'll

just take this downstairs."

"No, Dr. Crane." She said, gently touching his arm. "It looks wonderful and I'm touched that you've done all of

this just for me. I can't thank you enough."

When she smiled at her, she carefully set the tray on the bed.

His heart nearly stopped when she motioned for him to come closer.

"Daphne, what-."

"You're the most wonderful man I've ever known." She said before kissing his cheek.

Now he knew he must be in Heaven...because Daphne had made him eternally happy.


	10. Chapter 10

That was the best meal I've ever eaten." Daphne said, handing Niles the breakfast tray. "And the rose..."

"Daphne, I-."

She smiled when his face reddened. "It's beautiful, Dr. Crane."

Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair. "I'll just take this downstairs. I-um... I'm glad you liked it."

She noticed the grin that spread across his face continued as he walked into the hallway.

When he was gone, she rose from the bed and got dressed. As blissful as her stay with Niles had been, she

couldn't stay here forever. She'd have to start looking for another place sooner or later.

Might as well be now.

Throwing her overnight bag over her shoulder, she quickly made the bed and then walked out of the room.

"Daphne..." Niles said as she reached the first floor. "What's wrong? Why are you packed?"

She swallowed hard, trying desperately to keep from breaking down yet again. "I don't have a home anymore,

remember?"

"Daphne..."

"It's okay..." She said, the painful memories returning. "I'll just go to Café Nervosa and sit with me coffee and

read the want ads. Surely someone in Seattle needs a physical therapist. I only hope the job comes with a

place to live. Otherwise..."

To her horror, a tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

Wordlessly, Niles removed the bag from her shoulder and sat it on the floor. Then he took her in his arms and

held her. It was nearly impossible to hold back her tears as she laid her head on his chest, sighing at the gentle

way he caressed her back.

Minutes later, she reluctantly let go. "I-I'm sorry I keep cryin' like this. It's just..."

"You can stay as long as you like." Niles said. "F-forever in fact."

"Dr. Crane..."

"I-I mean it. I want you to stay." He said.

"Oh, but I refuse to be an imposition. You have your life-your career and I have..." Her voice trailed away.

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe that Frasier and Dad did this to you!" Niles said angrily.

"It's all right." Daphne said. "I've lost jobs before and... I'm sure I'll find another one."

"Look, I know you're going to hate this idea, but I insist that we go over to Frasier's and work this out." Niles

said.

Daphne's chest tightened with anxiety. "No, Dr. Crane! I can't! They hate me!"

"That's ludicrous." Niles said. "Dad and Frasier could never hate you! They love you!"

Daphne's heart warmed but the anxiousness still showed on her face.

"Daphne, the last thing I'd ever do is cause you to be uncomfortable, but I can't let them hurt you this way."

Niles said.

"But Dr. Crane..."

"I promise I'll fix this." Niles said, enveloping her in a warm hug. "No matter what it takes."


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't think I can go back to your brother's, Dr. Crane." Daphne said as they stood in the lobby. "Too many

memories. And besides, what if Sherry is there? What would I say?"

Niles turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne, do you trust me?"

Daphne smiled. "Of course, Dr. Crane."

The admission warmed Niles' heart.

"Okay then. There's nothing to be worried about."

They stepped into the elevator and within seconds the door opened on the 19th floor.

Niles' breath caught in his throat when Daphne took his hand and they walked across the hall to Frasier's door.

Slowly he reached out and knocked on the door. As they waited for someone to answer it, Niles found it \

impossible not to kiss Daphne's soft, silky hand. Before he could stop her, Daphne let go of his hand and stood

hidden in the corner.

"Niles..." Frasier said when he answered the door. "What brings you here?"

"Well Frasier, I'd like a word with you."

"Certainly. Come in." Frasier said, opening the door wider. "Care for a drink?"

"No, thank you." Niles said, glancing at Daphne, who stayed hidden in the hallway.

"Oh, Hey Niles." His father said from his chair.

"Hi, Dad... Where's Sherry?" Niles asked.

"Oh... Well... She's gone." Martin said.

"Well, thank God for that!" Niles said. "That woman is nothing but trouble."

His comment caused Frasier and Martin to raise their eyebrows.

"Niles, what are you talking about? Martin asked.

"I'm talking about Daphne!" Niles said. "Or have you forgotten about her already?"

Frasier moved toward his brother. "Of course not, Niles! In fact, I-."

"Save it, Frasier! How could you? And you too, Dad!" Niles yelled.

"How could we _what_, Niles?" Frasier asked.

Niles was filled with a rage he hadn't felt in a long time. "You fired her and left her to fend for herself on the

streets of Seattle! Why, I should have your license revoked! How dare you!"

"Niles, I never-."

"Forget it! Thank God she showed up at my door! Otherwise... Oh I shudder to think of what might have

happened to her!" Niles face burned with anger.

"She was with _you_?" Frasier asked, his face reddening to match his brother's.

"Yes, and I'm not going to apologize for it! I took her in and let her spend the night." Niles said.

"Damn it, Niles, why didn't you call me? We were worried sick! I've been up all night, trying to think of where

she might have gone." Frasier said.

Suddenly the door opened, and the three men turned to find Daphne standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane." Daphne said, her voice quivering.

"Daphne, thank God!"

To Niles' surprise, Frasier walked over to Daphne and threw his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I was so

worried."

Daphne looked at him through tear-filled eyes. "Y-you were?"

"Daphne... Of course we were worried. How could you think otherwise?" Frasier asked.

Niles sighed. "Look Frasier, this is all very admirable, but that's no excuse for firing Daphne." Niles said.

"Niles, for the last time, I didn't fire her!" Frasier said.

"Dr Crane, I know the meaning of _pack your things and get out!_" Daphne said, pulling out of his embrace.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Daphne said, glancing at the door. "I'm just gonna go."

Frasier smiled and took Daphne's hand. "Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to the sofa.

"Daphne please..." Frasier said. "Just let me explain."

Daphne sighed. "All right."

Reluctantly she sat down on the sofa next to Frasier and glanced worriedly at Niles.

"Daphne, I'm afraid I owe you an apology." Frasier said. "You see, when you and Sherry-."

"No, Dr. Crane. It was all me own fault. I should have never let her get to me. I just got so... mad, and-."

"It's all right." Frasier said, putting his arm around her. "But I'm afraid that I am the one at fault. When you and

Sherry were arguing, I was so concerned with Dad's blood pressure that I didn't even think of what her hurtful

words were doing to you. The moment I ordered you out of the house, I regretted it. And when you actually

left... well, I was beside myself with worry. I had no idea where you might have gone. I don't know why it never

occured to me to call Niles."

Daphne raised her head from Frasier's chest. "You were really worried about me?"

Frasier smiled. "Oh Daphne, of course we were worried about you! We love you!"

Daphne looked at Niles who smiled at her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, hugging Frasier. "I love you, too."

Finally she pulled out of Frasier's embrace and walked over to Martin. Using his cane for support, he rose from

the chair.

"Mr. Crane, I'm so sorry!" Daphne said, starting to cry.

Martin hugged her warmly. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Sherry can be pretty overbearing

sometimes."

"But I had no right yelling at her the way I did." Daphne said.

"It's all right." Martin said. "In fact, I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me? Whatever for?" Daphne asked.

"For getting rid of her. Truth is, I was about to dump her myself. She's bossy as hell and a real pain."

"Mr. Crane..."

"Daphne, I'm so sorry for throwing you out." Martin said.

"That makes two of us." Frasier said.

Worriedly, Niles looked at his father and brother. "Frasier? Dad? I know how you feel about my... affection for

Daphne and you have every right to be angry, but I just couldn't help but take her in. You see, she was upset,

and hurting and... I just couldn't stand to see her like that because I love-."

"I'm not angry with you, Niles." Frasier said. "In fact, quite the opposite."

"What are you saying?" Niles asked.

"I'm saying thank you for taking such good care of her. I trust he treated you well, Daphne?" Frasier asked.

Daphne smiled and looked at Niles. "He was wonderful, Dr. Crane."

Frasier looked at his watch. "Well, I should be heading off to the station and Dad, don't you have that poker

game at McGinty's?"

"Poker? At this hour?" Martin asked, glancing at his own watch.

When Frasier shot him a look, Martin smiled. "Oh yeah... The poker tournament! I'd almost forgotten about

that! I should probably get going."

"We'll see you later." Frasier said as he and Martin walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind

them.

Minutes later, Daphne and Niles found themselves alone in Frasier's apartment.

"Daphne, can I talk to you?" Niles asked.

"Certainly, Dr. Crane."

"Is it all right if we go out on the balcony?" Niles asked.

"I'd like that." Daphne said. "It's a beautiful day."

They stood face to face on the balcony; the early afternoon sun shining on their faces.

"Daphne... There's something I need to tell you." Niles said.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

Niles swallowed hard. "I wanted to tell you last night... Well, actually I wanted to tell you so many times..."

Daphne smiled and pulled Niles closer, his heart skipping several beats when she kissed him tenderly.

"Daphne..." He sighed as she pulled away and smiled at him. "What..."

"I love you too... Niles."

**THE END**


End file.
